Medical forms are used to collect data and information regarding a patient's symptoms and conditions. One technique for preparing a medical form is to manually edit a pre-existing form (e.g., a form existing in Microsoft Word™ format) with new or customized questions. The form is then sent to review boards for review through a physical or electronic mailing. Additionally, once a form has been finalized, it may be presented to a patient, study participant or other individual (collectively referred to as “patients” herein, without limitation, for purposes of convenience). For example, physicians may present patients with the forms when the patient visits the physician's office. Additionally, hardcopy (i.e., paper) versions of medical forms may be distributed to patients for completion. For patients who have not completed medical forms prior to the patient's examination, the patient may often complete the medical form at the physician's office by filling out a hardcopy of the form.
Frequently, the patient's responses to the questions included in the medical forms are entered into a computerized system by medical personnel. In this case, in order for a physician to review the patient's responses, the physician may access the computerized system and view the answers to the questions, which is often a lengthy process of reviewing individual questions.